


Just Like Dominoes

by PawneePorpoise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas realized he was in love with Dean, it didn't turn out to be a huge dramatic shift in their relationship.  Sometimes love confessions just fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. 
> 
> This is a quick thing I whipped up because I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Hugglewolf/status/768771206686310400) and said only fanfiction could stop the pain :) So, thanks [Huggle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle) for inspiring me w/that retweet. 
> 
> Hopefully its not a disaster as it's entirely un beta'd.

In all his time spent watching humans live out their lives, Castiel has learned much about the ways of life on Earth. He understands physics far beyond the comprehension of the brightest scholars, has seen exquisite pieces of art and sculpture born into existence by legendary artists, and yet there were still many things humans did that befuddled the eons-old Angel. 

How anyone could find enjoyment in remaining inside, engrossed in television programs, when the skies outside were vivid blues, scattered with tufts of pure white was beyond him. And the sheer number of tedious tasks humans did for recreation was also baffling. How running in place on a treadmill for hours a week could be seen as a suitable substitute for running outside surrounded by nature was a travesty. 

Human children are some of the most intriguing yet still come with their own silly habits. For example, Castiel has watched them taking hours to piece together the most intricate rows of designs out of dominoes. One after another in great swirls and up and down ramps only to tip them over effectively destroying their efforts in a matter of seconds. 

And this was the way Castiel continued to view humanity with a mixture of awe and confusion right up until the point where he laid eyes on Dean Winchester.

Dean was everything Castiel expected a human male to be and yet so very very different. At first glance - well, not _first_ as Castiel laid witness to Dean’s soul long before he ever saw his physical form - but later, when Castiel saw Dean, green shirt tied loosely around his waist, sheen of sweat and dirt marking his forehead as he wandered to civilization after emerging from his grave, Castiel thought Dean could be described as the very definition of a human male. 

Visually pleasing to be sure, strong arms, broad shoulders, a firm set of his jaw yes, Dean Winchester was very much an attractive man. And Castiel could have left it at that. Just another human who was special only in that he’d be selected for a specific purpose. But then, Castiel got to know him. Through trial and tribulation, shattering betrayal and repeated sacrifice, Castiel became Dean’s friend. And the bond between them, finally solidified in those countless nights of terror in Purgatory, growing into something he had never understood first hand the feeling of. 

Castiel was very much in love. 

The first time the word crossed his mind with that particular kind of connotation was a seemingly normal day. Dean and Sam had been living in the bunker for awhile now, recently mitigating the sibling rivalry between Castiel's own father and his aunt. They had politely, if not forcefully, told Castiel he should move in, at least until he figured out what was next. Without any clear purpose in life at the moment, he readily agreed and set to turning the bedroom at the furthest end of the hall (just past Dean’s room) into his own personal living quarters.

This day in particular Castiel was placing an arrangement of large leafy plants across the ledge that ran along the long wall in the room. He took great care in moving smaller plants into different pots and wrapping long vines with spiky leaves around each of the containers so they wouldn’t get stepped on in the middle of the night. 

He had been working for a few hours, paying attention to every detail with a passion previously only reserved for the intricacies of battle plans before going into war, and he had to admit this was a much more desirable use of his focus. Sam and Dean had gotten back from a trivial case the town over, barely taking a day to dispatch of a ghost before heading home. They wandered through the open bedroom door. Sam striding in first moving over to stand next to Cas who was so engrossed in what he was doing he startled a little when Sam laid his hand in a firm pat to Cas’ shoulder. 

Pleasantries are exchanged about the great progress Cas has made on his room, and a sense of pride rolls through him at the appreciation Sam has for his hard work. It isn’t like Cas needs to impress Sam, and he’s clearly millennia older, but the relationship they’ve grown to have over the years is one of strong sibling respect. And seeing his brother (for all intents and purposes) impressed with his choice of decor for his first ever bedroom, well, the beaming smile on his face is a human reaction Cas seems unable or willing to overcome. 

Dean stays closer to the doorway, observing the interaction between Castiel and Sam, arms folded across his chest, a thoughtful expression on his face. Cas doesn’t think much of it. He knows discussing plant species isn’t exactly Dean’s idea of a good time. So he’s a little surprised that when Sam calls Dean over to take a closer look that Dean actually steps up to where they are standing. Reaching out a tentative hand, Dean pauses before glancing at Cas, and it takes Castiel a moment to realize Dean is silently asking for permission to touch the leaves hanging down closest to him. Unsure if that’s because Dean isn’t sure what type of plant it is for his own safety, or if he really is trying to show Cas he knows these little living things are important to him but regardless Cas responds wordlessly with a small nod of his head. 

About the time Dean's hand comes in contact with the leaves and he opens his mouth to comment on them, Sam also lifts his arm before unsuccessfully stifling a small groan as he winces with pain. With a sheepish grin and his other hand clutching his rib cage, Sam retreats to the bathroom to patch up what he insists was only a scratch. 

“It’s nothing Cas, I’ve had much worse, believe me.” And Cas does believe him.

It isn’t until Castiel turns his eyes back to Dean, to see him still oddly fascinated with the plants that he works up the nerve to speak, effectively breaking this weird silence that has fallen upon them in Sam’s absence. But as he begins to form his question his eyes drift down to Dean’s other hand which hung at his side and Castiel notices the slight trail of blood peeking out from under Dean’s sleeve. 

Instead of reaching back to his flowers, Castiel reaches out gently for Dean’s wrist instead, unsure of where the injury is and not wanting to irritate it. Ge lifts the limb towards himself, Dean’s head spinning around at the unexpected contact. 

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel says as he begins to pull a little on Dean’s sleeve trying to get him to remove his flannel. 

“It’s nothing Cas. Just a scratch from an accidental encounter with a China cabinet.” Dean replies while shrugging out of his flannel anyway. Somehow Dean always seems to know when Castiel won’t take “I’m fine” for an answer. This was clearly one of those times. Every time was one of those times.

Once the shirt is gone and Dean is left only in the black tee he has on underneath, Cas can see the cause of the blood. There is a small gash on Dean’s arm right near his elbow and he is right, it really is just a scratch, he’s definitely had worse, but for some reason that does nothing to ease the small knot sitting in Castiel’s stomach at the sight. 

It was in that moment, blotting the blood away with a few tissues, the warmth of Dean’s skin seeping into his fingertips as he gently holds up the arm so he could access the wound, that Castiel realizes these feelings he has been experiencing around Dean, are love. He loves Sam as a brother, he knows that, and doesn’t want him hurt any more than he wants Dean, but when Dean is around every part of Cas screams for the closeness of their bond that Cas hadn’t even meant to create in the first place.

That night, after food was eaten, showers were had, and bandages wrapped tight around wounds, the three of them settle into their usual habit of watching movies on Netflix in front of the fire. Sam is sprawled out in his arm chair fast asleep. It was an old recliner they found in one of the Men of Letters storage closets that Dean had joked was big enough they probably used it for any giants they happened to invite over, but Sam moved it into the main living space and it’s where Castiel can almost always find him when he’s not working a case. 

Dean and Castiel are each spread out on their own ends of the oversized sofa they also moved into what is now deemed their Netflix cave, feet propped up on the coffee table, large bowl of popcorn on the cushion between them. Castiel loves these moments with the three of them. It is almost like for a few hours they are a normal family instead of two hunters who’ve returned from the dead and an Angel of the Lord. This particular night shouldn’t have been any different from the tens of others just like it in the months Castiel has been living here, but as he got up to refill the popcorn bowl somewhere about halfway through the third movie in their Harrison Ford marathon ( _Raiders_ obviously) he is surprised to see Dean following him into the kitchen. 

They operate in comfortable silence as Cas dumps out the unopened kernels from their first bowl and Dean opens up the plastic wrap on the microwave popcorn pack before placing it into the microwave. It isn’t until the bag is bathed in yellow light as the clock ticks away that Cas looks over to see Dean staring at him, propped up against the counter on his elbows. The tugging at the corner of Cas’ mouth is an unintentional yet common reaction to being caught in Dean’s gaze and he can’t help but move closer to the green eyed man. 

Leaning up next to Dean, Castiel takes to watching the popcorn spin around as Sam’s snoring drifts into the kitchen from the other room. The buzzer on the microwave goes off, signaling their popcorn is ready but Dean made no move to change position so Castiel also doesn’t dare disturb whatever this moment was between them. 

See, Castiel has been through everything a being could possibly have gone through with Dean, knows every one of his flaws and greatest attributes and despite his unwavering feelings for the hunter, he also knows confronting Dean with them would be too much. Dean Winchester isn’t a touchy-feely kind of guy and that was fine with Castiel. As long as he could have these moments, he didn’t need more. 

But Dean pulls him out of those thoughts with a turn of his head towards Cas, the Angel meeting his gaze in silence like they’d done so many times before. But this time something about it is different. Castiel isn’t sure what has changed, or when the thin barrier of invisible wall between them crumbled but whatever was left of it surely dissipated in the next moments as Dean fully moves his body in front of Cas, hands bracketing him against the counter. 

Cas looks up into Dean’s eyes and there’s a question there, a hundred questions, and Cas isn’t sure which one he’s answering when he opens his mouth to whisper “yes” but it is the right one. In the next second Dean’s leaning in closer, eyes still locked blue on green until they close as he ducks his head to put warm pliant lips against lips. It is quick, nothing heated nothing obscene. Just soft and yet firm and so very right. 

Dean pulls back just enough so their eyes can focus once again and Castiel notes the slight blush brings out the constellation of freckles across Dean’s cheeks. Dean still has an unsure look in his eyes that speaks to a lingering question he hasn’t yet asked. 

“Cas, do- do you love me?” 

The words are spoken at barely a whisper and Castiel isn’t sure he would have even heard them if not for his angelic hearing. The hesitation in Dean’s eyes as the question lingers between them unanswered fills Cas with a surge of warmth and admiration for this man. Showing this kind of vulnerability is difficult for Dean and yet this was important enough that he built up the courage to say it. Before answering Cas leans up again pushing a feather light kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Of course Dean, I’ve always loved you. Even before I knew that’s what it was.” 

His response is just as soft a tone as the question, and for a second Cas is afraid he’s said too much, was too forward but the glint in Dean’s eyes and the smile tugging at the side of his mouth is enough to ease Cas’ worry. 

And just like that the moment is over as Dean steps back, hand brushing down the length of Cas’ arm as he pulls away to go over to the microwave. Minutes later they’re back to watching their movie, new bowl of popcorn between them and if maybe now their hands brush a little more frequently when reaching into the bowl, then that’s the only noticeable change. Their feelings aren’t new, it's only their admission that is. 

And Cas thinks, somewhere around when the credits begin to roll and Dean starts scrolling to queue up the next movie ( _The Fugitive_ duh) that he finally gets it. The kids playing with dominoes. There's a lot that goes into the planning and it's often tedious and sometimes you mess up and knock a few over having to go back and rebuild a section before you can continue. But when you’re done and you flip that first one over you get to see how all those seemingly random dominoes scattered across the room work themselves out until that last one falls. Cas thinks that maybe for some reason even though he couldn’t see the big picture before that the last domino in his and Dean’s set fell tonight and he’s suddenly glad for all the chaos that got them to this point.


End file.
